My Robin
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: Because…if you truly love someone, something, anything…you’ll set it free. And if thye love you back, they'll come back to you. Please, Makino Tsukushi, be my Robin. RxT


All Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

It was a sweet thing, that emotion called love.

And he cherished every moment of it.

He cherished the seconds of his childhood when he'd adored her to the point where he thought he was in love with her. He cherished the moments when he missed her presence due to whatever she decided was important enough to leave him for.

Stupid things like Paris.

Not that Hanazawa Rui had anything against Paris. In fact, he owed Paris a lot. If it weren't for Paris, he would've never chased after Shizuka, his childhood idol. And he would've never realized that Shizuka was a childhood idol, and not a childhood love. And he would've never realized that it was Makino Tsukushi he truly had feelings for.

Strong feelings at that.

He would think of her everytime he saw Shizuka. Silly things, like her soft raven tresses, which even the mane of aristocracy couldn't compare to. Silly things, like how genuine Makino's smile would always seem to be, thanks to all of her weed power.

Silly things like how shocked she had been when they'd first started going out. Silly things that made him fall even more for her, even though he knew he really shouldn't and he really couldn't. And yet in the end, he always did.

He always fell more and more in love with her.

To the point where he almost cursed himself for being a gentleman, for being such good friends with Tsukasa, for being too…too in love with a girl who was so much poorer than him.

And at the same time, so much richer than him.

Because that smile of hers was worth a million yen.

That gentle touch of hers was worth the world.

Her mere presence, that could calm him down, could calm Tsukasa down, could bring the entire F4 to their knees.

Everything about her seemed to be perfect. From the way she fell down stairs, to the way she caught a cold sitting with him in winter weather during the middle of summer. To the way Makino Tsukushi could let a robin fly freely, confident that it would return to her someday.

And that's when he knew, that Makino Tsukushi was his robin. A robin he would have to learn to set free. A robin, that he would have to confident, would return to him someday. A robin that he loved endlessly.

A robin that meant the world to him.

A robin that loved him.

A robin…that would fly away with his heart.

And he would let it. And he would hope, that when that robin decided to return, that robin would keep his heart. And replace it with hers.

Because…if you truly love someone, something, anything…you'll set it free.

And if.

And if only.

And if only they loved you back.

Then they'd come back to you. No matter what. No matter where.

Please, Makino Tsukushi, be my Robin.

* * *

I'm so sorry! I've been cramming for SATs ( I signed up for a three week course) and so I haven't had time to just sit down and write. But I'll try and get something out for you guys.

Love you! Annd I mean it, I've never had an archive subscribe, favorite, review, as much as you guys do. You guys make my Hana Yori Dango fics my pride and joy!

See, I love you guys so much I even wrote out Hana Yori Dango!

Hugs and Kisses, and well…I don't know. What else rhymes with Kisses? Maybe I should just switch the two…hugs would be easier to make rhymes for than kisses would be.

Oh! And my muse says hi too! One of my beloved reviewers ( I heart you baka-chan xD) thought I should name him Hanazawa Rui and drool over him, but then I realized I wouldn't get any work done that way.

A lot of drooling but no work.

And Rui would sleep the whole time.

So anyways, sorry again for not updating, sending out new drabbles, etc. You know what I'm talking about, all those crazy tings that you guys are thinking about throwing rotten fruits and veggies at me for.

And I don't blame you. But please, no tomatoes, those are impossible to clean up.

Lawl!

Hugs and Kisses, and Milky Way Wishes!

Love, Your Overworked, Underpaid (more like not paid at all)

and very Beloved (I hope!) Author (If I can even be called that)

Rose-chan.


End file.
